Sage Date's Date?
by Kanan
Summary: Kind of a pun with his name there... Anyway, I've been reading romantic comedies in Shakespeare class, and so I wrote a romantic comedy! It's not much, but one of my friends likes Sage, so... go ahead and read!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Let it be known, that I, the great Kanan, (as some people have called me) do not own Ronin Warrior and all their adorableness! LOL

This was a fic written for a friend of mine, who is a major Sage Date fan! I hope ya like it, people- and K-chan, too!

It was Tuesday, and every Tuesday, Sage went down to the University to give a lecture. This week, it was on ancient Japanese times, before the Meiji era. He brought with him a sword that was passed down in his family since those times. Despite his age, he was quite knowledgeable. However, things were very dull without him around. While he went to his lecture, the others walked around the city near the University. Ryo didn't know they were waiting, so it would be some surprise.

It was a warm summer day, and Ryo wanted to go for a jog around the block. So he did… four times. By the time he was done, Cye had an ice cream cone waiting for him. Most of the day, the group stayed near the fountain by Mia's jeep. Mia, by the way, was back home, waiting with White Blaze.

By two in the afternoon, Yuli was the only one with energy left. They had played tag, gone to a restaurant, and still, Sage had not come out of the building. Finally, while they were just about ready to pack up and go, Yuli pointed his finger up towards the tall steps.

"There he is!"

All four heads went up and they saw Sage walking out. A group of girls were standing nearby, and when the blonde swept his hair to the side, they squealed. Rowen leaned foreword on the steering wheel and whistled.

"That guy sure is a charmer, ne? I mean, those girls are totally taken in by him! I'm sure they'd be surprised to know he talks about stuff in his sleep."

All eyes were on Rowen now. Apparently, he was the only one who knew that. Yuli looked back to the blonde ronin, descending the steps, as the others tried to pry information out of their comrade. Then, he saw the girl.


	2. Chapter 2

As the other three fought, Yuli kept his eyes glued to the girl that was quickly approaching Sage. She had short , dark brown hair with faded gold streaks. She stood about 5'5" and wore a black, long-sleeved shirt, black pants and a bright green vest. Her skin was darker than a Japanese person's but she still looked pretty to Yuli. If only he was a few years older, he thought. That thought was drowned when he felt a hand drop on his shoulder. He looked over at the guys and noticed that they were staring at him, instead of torturing Rowen.

"What are you drooling at, little man?"

"Huh? Oh!"

Yuli blushed and wiped the droll from his mouth. Then, he turned back to the window and pointed. The others saw the girl and smiled.

"Wow… you found a pretty one, Yuli! Too bad she's too old for you! Especially if she's a student here!"

"Hmph!"

"Nevertheless… she's pretty, and clean-cut."

"And… she's heading strait for Sage!"

They stared shockingly as the girl reached Sage, who was turned away, holding his family's sword over his shoulder, and grabbed onto his free arm. She was being clingy, and he looked over, smiling.

"Sorry for being late, Sage!"

"I don't mind, Mae."

Then, he leaned over and kissed her. Kento hurriedly covered Yuli's eyes before he could see, and the others stared in astonishment.

"He went in with a sword, and came out with a sword and a girl!"

"Damn… Sage gets all the luck!"

Rowen and Kento and Cye glared at Ryo.

"You're going out with Mia, remember?"

"I know, I know!"

"But hey, if you're looking around for someone ELSE, I could get with her, if you want!"

"Over my dead body! I-"

"Guys!"

They stopped fighting again to see Yuli hopping out of the car.

"Sage is gone!"

In their fighting, Sage and the schoolgirl had walked away, leaving the ronins to guess where they may have gone. So, they abandoned the jeep and walked around the city. They went to the park, but didn't see the two sitting on the grass halfway down the hill. Sage was laying on Mae's lap and she was watching him read while she played with his hair. Next, the group thought they saw the two enter the arcade, but they walked right past the photo booth, where they were. The two also played racing games. Then Kento saw a big crowd forming around a Dance Dance Revolution game, but since he couldn't get through, he moved on. On the stages, however, Mae was dancing to the beat, hitting all the marks, and Sage was lucky if he got two moves correct in a row.

The day had only reached four PM, and already the group was tired of running around. Ryo spotted an ice cream stand and went with Yuli to get some for the group.

Kento sighed and slouched where he sat on the bench beside Rowen and Cye. Behind them, there was a bush.

"Man… I'm beat!"

"I can't believe we've been all 'round here, and not seen 'im!"

"I know! He should be here, but…"

All of them sighed in unison. Then, they heard giggling behind the bush and smiled.

"Sounds like a happy couple…"

"Yeah…"

"Hee hee! Sage… you're so funny!"

"So are you!"

"Wait here, I'll go get something for us to drink."

"Okay."

Sage! Had they heard right? Well, being the curious ronins they were, they HAD to find out! So, the three of them turned around and stared through the bush. Rowen's nose got scratched in the process, but that was not important. And there, sitting on the bench on the other side of the bush was their lively, blonde haired ronin companion. Forgetting their sneakiness, Kento smiled and poked his head up from over the bush and yelled a greeting.

"Sage! It is you!"

The blonde jumped and turned to see the warrior of stone staring at him. His jaw nearly dropped and he kept looking back from Kento to Mae, who had her back turned. Next, Rowen popped his head up.

"Hi!"

"Don't 'hi' me! What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you! We were gonna meet you at the University, but when we saw that girl, we had to investigate!"

"No! you guys have to LEAVE! I'm trying to have a date her, and you're going to ruin it!"

"We will not! That's not what we came for! We just wanted to check up on you!"

"Well, I'm fine, so just go now!"

Sage looked back again and saw that the girl was walking up, but hadn't seen the guys yet.

"Go!"

"No! Why not introduce your best friends to your girlfriend?"

"NO!"

Sage pushed their heads down, but once they were down, one of them got free and popped back up. Sage was playing whack-a-mole with his friends, and he could sense Mae coming closer. He gave the boys' head one last bop, which made them go back down one last tie before Mae spoke.

"What were you doing, Sage?"

He turned back around, trying to act cool and collected, but he was obviously failing.

"Nothing at all! Why do you ask?"

Mae didn't answer. She just looked behind Sage. He followed her gaze back to the bush just as Cye's head popped up. Mae jumped, but when Cye smiled and waved, she did the same.

"Is this your friend, Sage? He's very polite!"

"- Sigh-"

Then, they heard a plop noise behind the bush, and Sage, followed closely by Mae, ran around the bush to see that Rowen had fallen to the ground, half on and half off the bench. Cye looked back, still kneeling on the bench backwards, and Kento was currently poking Rowen.

Minutes later, Ryo and Yuli came back with ice cream, only to see a dizzy Rowen sitting on the bench and everyone gathered around Sage, who was checking him out. Mae stood next to Sage.

"What happened here? Can't we leave you three one minute without you getting into some kind of trouble?"

"Oh, they're not the ONLY ones in trouble! They told me you've all been stalking Mae and I all afternoon! Would you care to explain yourself, oh fearless leader?"

Ryo wasn't fearless at all, especially when staring into the angry, almost insane Sage's eyes. But he retained his composure and put his hands up in defense.

"We were just curious, Sage! We were going to surprise you with a visit, but you ended up surprising us with this lovely young lady!"

Ryo kissed her hand, and Mae giggled. Sage just glared. He pulled her away and held her shoulders.

"I'm sorry about this. My friends tend to go a little overboard."

"Oh, I don't mind at all. This was sure an interesting turn! It was fun while it lasted."

"Yeah, it was."

"So, when will I get to go out with you again?"

"Um-"

"What about tomorrow night?"

Sage turned around and looked at Yuli. Sage had a grim look on his face.

"T-tomorrow?"

"Why? What are you doing tomorrow, Sage, dear?"

"Sage dear…"

The others snickered.

"Tomorrow is movie night! We all get together and watch scary movies!"

"Ooh! That sounds like fun! Can I come, Sage?"

"Y-yeah…!"

Sage was shocked as she leaned forwards and kissed his cheek before running off. He stood there waving happily for a moment before turning to the others and put on an annoyed/ almost joking face.

"You guys are so dead!"

He chased them around for a bit, almost fearing the next night.

---Will Sage die of embarrassment? Will he kill the other ronins for spying on him? Will Cye work them all to death in getting the house clean? You'll fin out in the next chappy! You'll have to wait and see!


	3. Chapter 3

Sage Date's Date 2 

Sage Date was a young man who was well-known for his charisma and charm… Guys like him were often seen out on dates constantly, but due to Sage's OTHER responsibilities, he was not given much time to date. However, once things started to calm down, and he got out of the house to visit the university, he did happen to meet someone.

One would think it hard to point out one specific individual in a large lecture hall, but with the shy and sweet looks Mae was giving him, constantly, he couldn't not notice her! She wasn't like the other girls that had followed the blonde around. She didn't want to be with him just because he was cute and had a good reputation; no… she liked him because of the side most girls didn't bother looking at- his kindness and intelligence. She was special in her own way, and that was why Sage wanted to make sure absolutely nothing went wrong that night.

He made arrangements for food, set up the sitting arrangements, and cleaned every part of the house he could before eight-o-clock. But that wasn't ALL he did! He also forbade the others from entering the living room until that time. So, trying to set up a compromise, Rowen brought the video game console upstairs to Cye and Kento's room, where most of the boys stayed during the day. Cye, unlike the others, thought cleaning up was a grand idea, and so he helped as best he could, without getting yelled at. The bearer of the armor of Torrent, after the all-day cleaning spree, settled for hanging out in the kitchen with Mia and Yuli while Sage had disappeared into the bathroom.

"Mia…" Yuli began, " why is Sage so worried about tonight?"

"Well, Yuli…. I don't think he's as much worried as… excited. Tonight is a big night for him!"

"Big night?"

"That's right, Yuli… You remember that girl we saw with Sage the other day?"

"Uh-huh! She was really nice!"

"That girl is important to Sage! I think they're a couple now!"

"OH… So Sage has a girlfriend! Just like Mia and Ryo!"

"That's right, Yuli…!"

Mia smiled and patted the boy on the head, blushing at the mention of her and Ryo. The two of them hadn't been dating long, but they felt as thought they've known each other forever! As she lifted her head and looked towards the bathroom where Sage was preparing himself, she silently prayed that he would be as happy as she was.

Eight-o-clock came by far too fast, and it caught Sage off guard. He was pacing about the living room, dressed in his finest clothes (think message). The other guys were reasonably dressed as well, and they simply stared at the other as he paced about looking up at the clock every twenty seconds. Kento sighed and was about to say something until Cye shook his head at him. Kento pouted, not liking the silence, and grunted under his breath. Looking back up to Sage, Cye saw him staring at the clock again.

"She's late… I hope she didn't get lost on the way!"

"Sage, calm down, man…" Ryo consoled, "She said she would be here at Eight, and it's only a minute passed! You can relax! She'll be here!"

"I can't just relax! I-I mean…"

"Take a deep breath, man."

Sage did as he was instructed, and took in several deep breaths.

"There… feel better now?"

"A little… But, I'm still worried!"

"About what, exactly?"

"You see… I haven't been out with someone in so long… I don't want to make a fool of myself! I want everything to be perfect, so I wont scare her away!"

"Sage, Sage, Sage…."

Ryo rose from the arm of the chair he was resting against and set his hands on his friend's shoulders, comfortingly. It wasn't until that moment that Ryo could understand how nervous Sage was. There was a shimmer of worry in the one visible eye, and his muscles were tensing up. The worst part was that Sage was shaking, horribly. His mostly neutral expression made it difficult to se from afar, but Sage was a nervous wreak. After a moment of thinking, Ryo smiled.

"Hey… I understand now… This is really important to you! You don't just like her… you love her, huh?"

Sage nodded, his cheeks glowing a slight tinge of pink.

"Well don't worry, then! This girl, Mae, chose YOU… she wouldn't be coming here tonight if she had any doubts about your relationship, and neither should you!"

"Yeah, Sage!" Rowen spoke up from the once-silent crowd. " We'll help ya out whenever ya need us!"

Cye nodded. "Yeah, we've got your back!"

"Whether it's in a fight against some dynasty dummies, or anything! We're with you!"

"…Thanks, guys…"

Suddenly, and quite unexpectedly, the doorbell rang, and Sage tensed up again. From where Cye was standing, he saw the other boy jump nearly two feet into the air. His hair swung wildly as he turned his head towards the doorway, and he just stared in the direction of the door as the bell continued to ring. For a moment, they thought he was turned into a statue. After the 4th ring, Cye cleared his throat and Sage jumped again.

"You gonna answer it, lovah boy?"

"! O-oh right… I'm coming!"

Sage practically sprinted to the from door, then trust it open very quickly.

"H-hello!"

Mae was standing on the front porch with some sleepover necessities, dressed in casual clothes. However, the look on her face translated shock. For a moment, Sage thought there was something wrong, checking his hair and clothes, but everything was in order. Watching the boy fidget around like that brought a smile back to Mae's face, and she laughed. Sage looked up at her, wearing the same shocked look she had before smiling and relaxing just a little.

"Sorry.. please come in!"

"Thank you, Sage!"

Mae entered the mansion and immediately, Cye came up and took her sleeping gear, bringing it into the living room for her. He smiled and greeted her, and she thanked him. All the while, Sage was taking in her appearance: she obviously loved purple, as she was wearing a lot of it, and he had to admit, she looked great in it! Though, he started to feel a bit overdressed. So, while nobody was looking, he removed the jacket and Mae turned around, seeing him wearing the dark purple dress shirt she had bought him.

"Ah! You're wearing it! Oh, Angel!"

Everyone heard that and looked in, confused.

"Angel?"

"Uh… aha.. It's sort of… a nickname she gave me!" He admitted, blushing.

The others looked at each other and smiled, and so the party began. Ryo and Kento loaded the living room with snacks, Cye set up the furniture comfortably, and the floor, too, and Rowen picked a movie. Which, for anyone who knew Rowen, meant that it had some 'intent'. The movie he chose was…

--

"Okay, everyone! Welcome to the Koji residence for another spectacular movie night! Is everyone comfortable?"

"Yes!" everyone replied.

"Great! Now, remember to turn all cell phones off, keep quiet during the feature, and no cameras are aloud while we're watching! Be sure to deposit your trash in the proper trash receptacles, and refreshments are in the lobby! The emergency exits are-"

Suddenly, a pillow came flying at him, and due to hard it hit his shoulder, he knew it could have only been thrown by Kento. He threw a playful glare at the bearer of hardrock, who, in turn, stuck his tongue out.

"Down in front! Lets get the movie started, already!"

"Yeah! We wanna see the film, not your mug, Rowen!"

"Aw, Kento, Cye… so mean!"

Even though he said that, he and the others were all laughing, anyway. So, Rowen popped the movie in and sat on the floor. He was on one of the sleeping bags near the couch Ryo and Mia were snuggling on, Kento was also on the floor, but sitting up against the armchair that Cye was sitting on, and Sage and Mae took the loveseat together. After the previews went by, the group finally saw what movie they were watching: Armageddon. It was half-adventure, half-drama, and half-romance. A good choice, indeed.

At first, only a fraction of the group's attention was on the movie. They talked a bit and had a small food fight, but by the time the movie was half-started, all of them were fixated on what was going on. They would laugh at comical parts, let out sounds of awe, and during the sad parts… all of the guys would simply stare in silence. By the end of the movie, Mia and Ryo were asleep, as was Rowen, and Kento was well on his way. Mae was crying lightly, and holding onto Sage's arm. She was so entranced by the movie, she felt like it was really happening. She took another tissue from the nearby box, supplied by Cye, and blew her nose. Mae then looked up and saw the far away look in Sage's eyes. It was as if he was focussed on something other than the movie, something deeper. Very gently, she squeezed his arm, and that seemed to break him out of it.

"Angel? Is something wrong?"

"Mm? Oh… no."

He noticed that she was still crying, and wiped her tears away, softly.

"It's a sad movie, huh, Angel?"

"I suppose. Although… after you see what I have, this is just…"

He looked back to the screen, and didn't finish what he was saying. After that, the movie ended, and the girls went upstairs to sleep, while he boys stayed in the living room that night. That was, after Ryo and Mia said goodnight and even Sage got a little kiss from Mae.

"I hope you feel better tomorrow, Angel! Goodnight!" And she left with Mia.


End file.
